


The Concert of Hell

by lilvamp0820



Series: Hale Family Plus Some [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Concerts, Daddy Derek, Derek Has Feelings, Family Member Death, Humor, M/M, One Direction Tours, Other, mention of Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp0820/pseuds/lilvamp0820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves his little girl. He questions her some times. This is how he found him self meeting a pop band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concert of Hell

Derek loves his little girl. Like really loves her but right now he is not so sure. Granted he hated her sperm donor/father but Derek understood the importance of pack alliances so he mated the guy. He wasn’t abusive to say but Derek wasn’t entirely distorted when Greg was killed. Lil is his world bit he questions her judgment some times.

Originally the plain was for Laura to go to the concert with her but the other pack retaliated and killed everyone, they had help from the hunters. This is how Derek found himself in line with a super excited 4 year old on his right and surround by teenagers and moms. Derek sighed he should of had Stiles take her but he had to work and he couldn’t disappoint her. Plus he was only been seeing Stiles for a few months and he doesn’t trust him with Lil or Nico yet. Sure he has sleep with him but that didn’t mean he wanted Stiles to watch the kids. Nico was with Dr. Deaton for the night. The tickets were a Christmas gift from his parents which happened to be the last present. Derek would get over it if the concert made her forget what happened to her family.

His little girl giggled while tugging on his shirt. He looked down just in time to see her smile and squeal pointing at the shirt the little girl coming out of the room was wearing. It was pink and had huge letter that says 'One Direction Beautiful Tour.' Sighing Derek looked at the line they had about 50 people a head of them. Of course Laura and his parents went all out with the tickets they had front row seats and a meet and greet. They were at the meet and greet now. Lil was blabbing to the sisters in front of her. Derek was half listening while he was checking on Nico. Deaton assured that the 2 year old was fine watching Sesame Street. Derek hung up paying attention just in time to hear Lil tell the other girls that she was going to ask them to play at her 5th birthday party.

An hour later they had about 3 people a head if them and the excitement has only increased. Lil was now jumping up and down so fast it was giving Derek a headache. He was also nauseous but that could be the heat or the little food he ate this morning. Truthfully he hadn’t felt that good for about a week but he shrugged it off. Ten minutes went by and it was there turn. The security guard opened the door directing them where to go. Lil took off running towards the band that was down the hall. Derek was a few feet behind her but damn she was fast. Laura was teaching her to use her powers but not looking like you were using them.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket Derek was going to record/take pictures of the encounter but another guy besides the band in the room said he would do that and told Derek to go meet the boys. Yes the 22 year old werewolf was in the room with a pop band. The meet and greet went ok it didn’t kill him and his princess was happy. Lil caught him smiling she asked, "Dada wat you happy bout." He kneeled down beside her stroking her chin with his thumb and said, "Aunty Laura would be proud baby that’s all." She smiled and a tear escaped, "I miss them dada." Derek scooped her up in his arms started to walk to the car while saying, "I do too baby I do too." They walked to the entrance if the concert hall and stood in another line to get in.

 

All in all Derek would do anything for his little girl. This is how he found himself at a One Direction concert.


End file.
